Lo que ellas piensan
by Chistris Malfoy
Summary: Que pasaría si un día Draco descubre que tiene el poder de oir lo que piensan las mujeres... 100% humor... leanlo y dejen reviews
1. Como Comenzo

Ok este es mi primer fic... creo que va a estar muy bien, es basado en una peli súper buena que vi hace tiempo, se llama lo que ellas piensan o lo q quieren las mujeres, no se algo así, espero que les guste, si les gusta Malfoy creo que mis fics les van a gustar bastante porque el siempre es mi protagonista (claro es el único lindo de la serie) Bueno y aquí también vas a saber en que piensa éste...  
Como comenzó  
Bueno, la verdad no se como fue que paso esto, pero es lo mejor que ha pasado en toda mi vida!!!  
  
A mis 15 años, yo, después de ya haberme desarrollado había cambiado demasiado, tanto física como mentalmente, ahora era mucho mas bello, las chicas me deseaban, me perseguían siempre a todos lados... todas con el deseo de ser mis afortunadas, aunque después desafortunadas novias, las cuales a mi ni me interesaban mucho, claro que ellas eran mis hobbies favoritos, pero no estaba enamorado de ninguna, todas esas perras que ni me interesaban, solo me distraían...  
  
El caso es q un día, en clases de pociones...  
  
-Malfoy, tu y Granger, hagan su poción de hierbas sanarias, y la que hagas se la tomará ella y la que ella haga la tomarás tu-dijo Snape  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Cállese Granger! si abre la boca otra vez le voy a quitar 20 puntos a Griffindor.  
  
Ambos nos dirigimos al pupitre de muy mala gana.  
  
Después de un rato tomé con confianza a la poción que ella había preparado, no me importaba, seguro que estaría bien no? ella era la mejor de la clase y sabía mucho de esa poción.  
  
Espero que esta mierda no me envenene  
  
-Yo no le eché veneno a eso Granger. Te la tragas y te callas- ya se que soy demasiado duro con ella.. y aunque no quisiera, así se le trata a los sangre sucia no?? (N/A: uyy no quisiera ser sangre sucia...)  
  
-Que???!-dijo sorprendida por el comentario-Yo no he dicho nada!  
  
-Como digas asquerosa sangre sucia, no soy imbesil te oí muy bien!  
  
Porque coño tienes que ser tan frío con migo?! no seas tan superficial! deberías aprovechar lo bello que eres y cambiar un poco esa perra personalidad que tienes! hay q mierdas digo!! el nunca se fijaría en mi! Después de todo soy una asquerosa sangre sucia no?  
  
No se me ocurrió q decir, o sea que era eso?! me declaraba sus sentimientos de esa manera?! como una sangre sucia se podría enamorar de mi?! q no ha bastado lo maldito que soy con ella?!?!?!  
  
-Perdón-murmuré-lo siento...  
  
-Que??  
  
Que es esto? Malfoy puede oírlo que pienso?!?! no puede ser!!!  
  
Es verdad si puedo oír lo que piensa la Granger!!! pero... imposible!  
  
Antes de lo que me esperaba sonó el timbre, me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta, muy aturdido, las chicas no paraban de hablar, algunas cantaban con mucho sentimiento jeje aunque muy mal algunas, otras hablaban de amor, de mi  
  
UUUUi que trasero tan perfecto...  
  
Que es esta baina?!?!?! o sea!  
  
-Gracias nena Pansy disponible cuando quieras- Jeje me encanta hacer eso todas caen redonditas!!. Parkinson se puso coloradísima, hasta mas que el pelo de Weasley!  
  
Está loco?!?! - la oí decir  
  
Camine hacia el gran comedor, y casi choco con una chica china de Rravenclaw, jeje de la que Potter se súper babea.  
  
Coño ojala hubiera chocado con ese papito, q podría salir de eso.... pero Cho!! Estas loquita?! Ese menor! Pero hay que admitir que esta de un bueno!! Abbot tiene razones súper bello......  
  
Dos mas pal montón...(los chinos hablan solos?) O.O no sabía que era tan deseado!! Me arreglé el cabello para dejarle unos mechones cayendo en la cara que sabía que me hacían ver súper sexy y seguí caminando a mi mesa, escuchando muchisisimas voces, que no se callaron, ni siquiera cuando hablaba Dumbledore... y la mayoría eran chicas...  
  
Cuando Dumbledore calló todo el mundo empezó a hablar y comer ya estaba medio aturdido, las chicas no dejaban de hablar. Miré a Krystal (N/A: una integrante de Slytherin nunca antes mencionada aunque siempre existió... según Rowling solo hay una chama en esta casa: Parkinson... porque no pusieron mas?!?!) q en ese momento parecía hablando sola...  
  
Hola Draco, hey Draco, mmmmmm... Draco... Coño porque no puedo hablar con el?!?! O sea somos tan parecidos, ambos somos Slytherin, y se que también es muy como yo, solo que yo soy una súper tímida enamorada... Draco quieres dar un paseo..? NO!!!!!! Coño porque no es él el que me invita?!?!  
  
Yo me parezco a ella?!?! Ah al diablo  
  
-Krys quieres ir a dar un paseo??- la chica abrió mucho los ojos color ámbar y asintió sonriendo.  
  
Bueno una buena acción... suficiente por hoy!... huy no menos mal que no lo hago muy seguido, pero bueno Mestonbull (Krystal) hoy me siento generoso... además estoy demasiado aburrido para quedarme aquí oyendo los pensamientos de las chicas.  
  
Porque estaba mas que claro no? Puedo oir lo que ellas piensan.  
Bueno la verdad no estoy muy inspirada pero ahí esta!! Espero que les haya gustado bastante y que lo sigan leyendo. Ya se que tengo miles de errores en lo ortografía de los nombre y las casas pero ya ni me los recuerdo...  
  
Reviews plissss!!! Son un gran apoyo y denme ideas a ver con quien quedara Draco, o cualquier otro comentario sobre el fic... 


	2. Pensamientos, besos, apuesta, yo y mis e...

Hola aki estoy otra vez, por fin puedo bajar este chapi por pura suerte, mi hermanita me habia superdañado la compu y no me habia podido meter para publicar este cap, pero aquí lo tienen!!! El cuento se pone bueno...  
  
Quiero agradecerles a todos por el gran apollo y los reviews q de verdad muchisisimas grasias los quiero muchisisimo lo reviews los respondo abajo... por ahora disfruten mi tan esperado capitulo...  
Salí del Gran Comedor acompañado de la muy babeada Mestonbull q se había puesto muy pero muy muy colorada y ''pensaba'' sin parar...  
  
"UUUY q pasará.... aqui a solas con mi Draco bello..".  
  
Su Draco bello?! ASCO!! mi amor es solo porque estoy aburrido pero no te acostumbres perra, se q soy bello (N/A: Modesto Draco no?) pero no soy tu Draco bello!!!  
  
"Hay D-os mio!! me esta llevando al lago q romántico!!!, y si pasa algo? quizás hoy todos mis sueños con mi Draco bello se hagan realidad!..."  
  
Ni lo pienses perra!! que cursi la niña  
  
"Te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar..."  
  
Asco perra coño ya esta empezó a cantar, todas tienen que cantar?! porque?!?!?!  
  
"Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero.. con tigo mi vida llego hasta el fin del mundo..."  
  
Se acabo, esta puta se esta pasando...  
  
"UUUY como de grande lo tendras mi Draco... 40 cm... 45. 50..."  
  
-VASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE TE CREES MALDITA PERRA PARA DESIR ESO?!?!- A la chica se le salieron unas lagrimitas y salió corriendo después de darme una cachetada que me dolió y un ''yo no dije un coño''. Hay mierda verdad!! eso lo pensó!..., pero igualmente esa chama es una perra descarada! (y yo no?)  
  
Llegue al lago y me acosté sobre la grama... que arrecho no? puedo saber lo que ellas piensan... pero como? porque empecé hoy? que paso? porque...? quien? uy no, por ahora son muchas preguntas, pero hasta averiguarlo también voy a disfrutar lo que se pueda, esto no lo tiene todo el mundo... saber lo que quieren las mujeres uf que suerte la mía voy a conquistar a todas las que quiera. Y sabes?? por ahora ni me preocupo, voy a disfrutar al máximo lo mas arrecho que me ha pasado en toda mi vida!!!  
  
Pero unas voces interrumpieron de repente mis pensamientos...  
  
"Que lindo es!! uy esta acostadito... vale Cho que oportuna!!! Esta como lo quieres acostadito hay bajo la luna, al lado del lago... vamos Cho es tu oportunidad!"  
  
-Hola bombón- dijo la hermosa china, la misma de la que se babea el Potter ese...- Muy ocupadito...??  
  
-Siéntate- sonreí -mmmm...sabes soy olvidadizo... como es que te llamas??  
  
-Cho para algunos pero, prefiero que otros me llamen muñeca- Ok muñeca a donde quieres llegar... si es perra la niña  
  
-Muy bien Cho... Muñeca  
  
"Cho vamos no puedes ser tan zorra... recuerda a Harry... pobre Harry si se entera de esto. ah que estoy diciendo... Malfoy es mas lindo y mucho menos lento. Uf si Harry fuera mas rápido seria perfecto... lindo, famoso bueno... ahh pero si tengo a Malfoy... bueno, mientras tanto este me distrae...pero espero que no sea tan malo como me dicen."  
  
-Y?... que opinas de mi?... que te han dicho?...  
  
Coincidencia??  
  
-Que eres muy bueno...- Mentirosa... yo se q me has mentido... (ah baina ahora yo también canto?!)  
  
-Como muy bueno?  
  
-Muuuuy bueno...  
  
-Tu estas con Potter?  
  
-Harry?! Bueno, el... No... mas o menos... yo le gusto, pero el es muy lento, y a mi me gustaría si fuera un poco menos... inocente.  
  
"Así como tu que además de mas lindo eres menos inocente, mas rapido, aunque tambien mas zorro..."  
  
-O sea así como yo no?- jeje no se imaginan la carita q puso la niña, luego sonrió  
  
-Si, así como tu, mas o menos...  
  
-Mmmm... quieres ver q si??  
  
Me acerqué y la bese, después de unos 10 segundos, se separo  
  
-Hay no mira la hora, Draco ya me tengo que ir...  
  
Se me quedo mirando con una cara muy decepcionada mientras pensaba...  
  
"Besa muchísimo mejor que Harry pero no le puedo hacer esto... Harry se merece mucho mas, no puedo!"  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Bye- y se fue con los ojos casi botando lagrimas.  
  
Que galla...  
  
Definitivamente esto de leer mentes es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, ahora tengo el control sobre las mujeres!, si...ahora ya puedo conquistarlas a todas, jeje como me voy a divertir, o sea ya se lo que ellas piensan y además lo que quieren, así que mi hobbie se súper multiplica, ahora soy el mayor seductor que puede haber!!! Pero... como?  
  
Me levanté y fui directo a mi casa para tener una noche en la que por fin descanse yo solito y piense bien que hacer con este nuevo don...  
Una semana después ya estaba hecho un Dios, todas me adoraban, porque yo las complacía en todo lo que querían, aunque no me lo pidieran.  
  
A todas les decía que guardasen el secreto de nuestro "amor" y así podía estar con las que quisiera.  
  
En la sala común una noche que por fin tenía libre Vestermio (otro chico de mi casa un año mayor) se me acercó y me dijo casi en un susurro para que oyera yo solo y nadie mas:  
  
-Parese que estas muy conquistador no?  
  
-Sip ahora mas que nunca las tengo en mis manos  
  
-Cual es tu secreto?  
  
-Las complazco en todo lo que me pidan.  
  
-Interesante... Te propongo una apuesta- me dijo llevándome al extremo de la mazmorra donde mas nadie nos pudiera oír -100 galeones a que seduzcas a Granger  
  
-Pan comido. Hecho- Le di la mano y el se fue corriendo y salió de la sala.  
  
Granger, según lo que la oí pensar va a ser muy fácil desde mañana empezamos. Tenemos la mierda esa de cuidado a las criaturas mágicas juntos y como ahí no hacemos mas que ladillarnos y ladillar ... manos a la obra.  
Bueno q les parece?? Ya veran que gran reto le espera a nuestro querido Draco con esta apuesta...  
  
Bueno aki les respondo sus reviews, muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos y no se cansen de mandar!!!  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt: Muchisimas gracias jeje fue mi primer review q emoción!!!creo q si q lo voy a dejar con Hermi como me dices, me encanta esa pareja, pero antes lo voy a poner ahí con otras mas a ver q pasa, ya tengo ahí ahí la historia pero la verdad es q puede salirme lo q sea, eso si, nunca con Ginny tranquila q yo tambien odio la parejita... besos  
  
Dark Lady: Bueno como ya le dije a Karmein la verdad no se como va a quedar ya vere q invento pero creo q si va a ser con Hermi después de todo... muchas gracias, besos.  
  
Vicu-malfoy: gracias por el r/w pero la verdad no sabia nada sobre ese otro fic, y te aseguro q no copie nada de nadie!. De todas formas gracias y ya seguire. Viva Draco!!!...  
  
Hermione 73: Jeje todas me piden eso, y creo q es precisamente con quien lo voy a poner... creo en verdad no se lo q pueda pasar... U.U antes de escribir este fic no sabia q existia otro con este tema y no tome idea de nadie mas q de la peli. Muchas gracias por el apoyo besos  
  
Sheyla Malfoy: Bueno muchas gracias por el rev y la verdad esq no se con quien lo voy a dejar, quisas tenga otras aventuritas con Krys pero creo q se va a quedar con la susodichisisima Hermi aunq... quien sabe q pueda pasar con mi disparatada cabecita...?  
  
Chik-Soad: Gracias por el r/w amiga jeje me siento halagada... a ver si hablamos, muchos besos  
  
GaBrIeLa: Me gusta la idea con Cho... puede ser q se lien alguna ves pero creo q si q sera con Hermi pero no te prometo nada... todo puede pasar... ya veremos q sera de nuestro galan...por ahora solo espero q me salga algo medio coherente no? Jeje... y q de verdad draco no se traume con lo q oye!!! Besos gracias  
  
Dj Kayi (Araya Figg): Epale amiguitis!!! Gracias xel r/w jeje y gracias xponerme en tus feivorits estoy alagada y feliz xfin se me arreglo la compu!!! Jejejey ademas tambien xotras cositas (german...?)... sigue leyendo mis fics o me pico! El tuyo tambien ta cool nos vemos... besos  
  
Vicki Weasley: jeje gracias... y ya lo sigo... solo espero q mi compu no se vuelva a dañar para hacerlo rapido!!!  
  
Carola: la peli es finisisisima no? Gracias!!!  
  
Caro: Gracias! ... ya veremos... hermi si q es mi mejor opsion y ademas la mas votada, pero ya veremos!!!  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! 


	3. Y que hay con Hermioneno se me ocurrio o...

"Draco Malfoy me llamó a mí, Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia por mi nombre?!"  
  
-Bueno, como tu digas...Draco?  
  
"Ok no puedo creerlo! he logrado cambiar palabras que no sean insultos ni bainas que me hagan llorar con un Slitherin, y más, con este Slitherin justamente del que estoy taaaan enamorada!"  
  
-Bueno, quiero aprovechar que, por fin estamos teniendo química, para... hay Granger espera es difícil, sorry... perdóname por ser tan tan... malo con tigo, en serio, y por todos los insultos y los sangre sucia que te he dicho...  
  
-QUEEE!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! Hermi... respira..."  
  
-Me perdonas?  
  
-Si si si claro no importa- dijo atontada, y de repente reaccionó- Pero que esto quede escrito Malfoy, de verdad espero que esto no se te olvide!  
  
"Bueno Hermi, no lo puedo creer you are the best!!!"  
De noche ya me iba a la casa me crucé con una parejita de dos Hufflepuff  
  
"Huy que bello trasero tiene ese Malfoy"  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Esa voz era masculina!!!  
  
Empujé al(a la) chico(chica)  
  
-Abbot o te juntes con ella!!!  
  
-Malfoy es él!! es mi novio que te crees idiota  
  
El comentario me costó porque antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia rota la nariz yendo directo a la enfermería, pero coño te imaginas!!! escuche los pensamientos de.. un hombre... diciendo que tengo buen trasero!!!(N/A: Tranquilo Draco creo que todas sabemos leer!!!) Hay que horror!!!!!! (N/A: ese "hay que horror" sonó maricón o son ideas mías?!)  
En clases con Snape...  
  
-Pónganse en los mismos equipos que Chistris escribió que hice en el primer capitulo de la mejor historia del mundo!!!  
  
-Bueno Granger debo admitir... que trabajar con tigo no esta tan mal, a demás me alegro de que la poción esa no sepa a grama por el sabor de chocolate que le pusiste!!! (N/A:no sé que me pasa estoy burra y parezco drogada hoy, no sé ni que estoy escribiendo)  
  
-Jaja, si, tienes razón Malfoy, tampoco es tan malo trabajar con tigo, aunque tus pociones sepan horrible!  
  
"No hay nada nada de malo!!!"  
  
-Quieres ser mi pareja la próxima ves?- Le pregunte  
  
"Malfoy está coqueteando con migo?!"  
  
-Bueno... no sé...  
  
"Hermi coño claro que si quieres!!!"  
  
-O vamos, claro que sí!!!  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
  
Hayyyyy que gritona la caraja!!!  
  
-Ok.  
-Pues si Malfoy por lo que veo vas muy bien  
  
-Ya lo creo amigo- le contesté  
  
-Deberíamos poner un limite de tiempo, eso se me olvidó decírtelo, tienes una semana  
  
-QUE!!!  
  
-Acaso crees que no puedes casanova?  
  
-Claro que sí  
  
-10 galeones mas si lo logras en una semana  
  
-Que sean 50- Apretón de manos.  
  
-Parece que vas bien... porque tan confiadito?  
  
-Porque ya voy bastante bien...  
  
-Te gusta Granger?  
  
-Bueno aquí entre nos, no está tan mal, pero es muy tímida y lenta, aunque para ser ella, esta muy bien  
Bueno aki esta... ya es muy tarde y no quiero escribir mas además de que creo que algo me pasa porque estoy lo menos inspirada del mundo y medio borracha y no tengo ni noción de lo que escribo... aki esta espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo lo que he tardado por escribir todo esto...  
  
Draco se enamorara de Hermione?, se seguirá creciendo la apuesta?, o Draco seguirá siendo el mismo perro sin q esto afecte su vida?... esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Lo que ellas piensan de Chistris Malfoy!  
  
Bueno y a propósito, quiero hacerle propaganda a una gran amiga mía, Araya Figg, lean sus ffs!!!!!!!!! (Viste kayi te hice la propa q pediste!!! no te puedes quejar)  
  
Y ahora... las respuestas a los reviews!!! no dejen de mandar... igual se los recuerdo al final jeje.  
  
Araya Figg: Epa Kayi jeje bueno si no lo segui es xq tu mas q nadie xq cada segundo repito q no me he podido ni meter en msn xq mi compu se daño y esta por ahi rodando de tecnico en tecnico xculpa de la innombrable (jeje como Vicky) asi que bueno ya por lo menos lo reescribi aki... ful besos y ahorita veo si leo tu ff... besos.  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: Bueno chama si te gusta la parejita creo q e va a encantar este cap!!! Karmein: jaja grax me siento halagadap... jeje espero q te haya gustado el cap este tanto como el otro... y valla q si se ponen finas las cosas con la parejita predilecta!!! Faviola Radcliffe: A todas nos encanta esa!!! pero a mi me gusta mas la pareja draco7chistris jeje Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Jaja quien no quisiera ser una de ellas!!! gracias xel rev, no te canses de mandar! Marianita Angel: jaja me gusto ese rev, jeje de verdad te gustan los nombres de mis capis, pues fijate q ni se como le voy a poner a este, cuando lo baje inventare cualquier cosita...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
